Wide bandgap semiconductor material represented by SiC and GaN has properties such as high breakdown field strength and excellent heat conductivity. With the development and popularization of the techniques in high-speed rails and electric motor train, there are increasing demands for power electronic devices with better performance. Thus, how to prepare power electronic devices which may operate under a higher voltage from wide band gap semiconductor material has also become a hot spot for research in the field of wide band gap semiconductor material.